Christmas to Remember
by xxsarxxlou
Summary: Christmas fic for the cold case unit .With a little silly-ness but mainly fun and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. They all belong to the BBC, I'm Just playing around with different ideas.

Rating: T

Contents: Fun, Humor, Friendship and maybe a little Romance

Pairings: not 100% sure yet mostly like Boyd/Grace and maybe Frankie/Spence

Notes: I've been wanting to write a Christmas fic for a few weeks now but the problem was I had a start but no middle and end .So as this story has been bugging me and I wanted a break from _'A Little Visitor Called Evie'_ I've decided to write the beginning and see where it leads if anywhere, could end up being a total disaster but we'll see .

Chapter one: Christmas Eve .

It was Christmas Eve and everything was now ready for her guests, who were arriving for the weekend. The country style house had been clean from top to bottom in preparation. The Christmas tree stood tall in her living room next to the fireplace decorated in red and gold baubles and the lights shone spectacularly.

The kitchen had been a hive of activity all afternoon, she had managed to slip away un-noticed to prepare for the weekend ahead. Looking over at the dining table Grace now felt satisfied with the work she'd done to make this year a special Christmas ,but now waiting for her guest she felt slightly nervous and wondered how she had managed to agree to this : _' Spence…'_ She thought.

Every year since the Cold Case Unit had started, the team had taken to celebrating Christmas together at Grace's for the weekend. they would all over-indulge In Grace's cooking and looking after them .They would all generally relax in the comfort of her warm home and Motherly atmosphere she created around her.

But since Mel's death and Frankie's departure, as if by some silent agreement the team had stopped going to Grace's for Christmas. It's just hadn't seem right without Mel or Frankie so the team had found other ways to celebrate, which was usually alone.

But this year the team had two new members in the form of Stella and Eve. As December began to creep up on the team Stella had asked one morning if the team had plans for Christmas or even a Christmas party.

It had been Spence who had jumped straight in to answer her questions .He had talked enthusiastically about how the team would gather at Grace's. From that moment on Spence had been the one to suggest, more like pushed the idea of going back to having Christmas with Grace. Spence informed Stella of how grace's house was always beautifully decorated ,how they all relaxed around the fire and how grace always managed to make it a truly fantastic time .

As grace thought back to it now Spence's main reason for sealing the deal had something to do with him missing mum's homemade cooking. Grace was still trying to get her head round that one as she now looked over to her dining table filled with nibbles, treats and drinks for the gang.

She smiled to herself remembering Spence and Boyd's eyes had lit up as they told Stella wicked stories of different event that had happen over the years, Stella had become totally fixated on the idea by the end of their convosation that November morning and grace had watch on intensely as she had knew what was coming next .

By the end of Spence and Stella's convosation, they had become excitable kids and made it there mission trying to get round Grace to give in and have the team round her house for Christmas, just like old times .It had only took three days of harassment from both Stella and Spence before Grace caved in and finally agreed. Boyd had thrown her a winning smile in agreement from his office door .That's why she now found herself stood in her farmhouse style kitchen pouring a large glass of wine, looking pleased at what she had achieved. She knew her guest would be here any minute and loved the thought of having her 'family' home again well what she called family.

Grace had laid on a light buffet for this evening with drinks and prepped all the vegetable for the next day, the turkey was now in the fridge and needed the last of the trimmings added later tonight .she thought to herself she could do that before bed and slowly left the kitchen to walk down to the living room checking everything was ready .She sat on the edge of her sofas wondering how the next few days would go. She carried on sipping her wine and enjoying the heat radiating from the open fire.

It was then the door bell rang, leaving her drink on the side she went to open the door and greet the first of her guests.

"Hi, Spence, Stella, come in." she said reaching out to them both enveloping them into a hug each as they stepped into the warm of Grace's hallway.

"Hi grace, you look gorgeous"

Well, thank you Spence, she said slightly flushed, smoothing down the long black dress that hugged her figure.

"Yeah it's really pretty" Stella commented.

"Thank you, now then are you going to stand there in my hall or are you coming in?"

"Defiantly coming in as something smell delicious" Spence said with a cheeky smile.

'Right well coats on the rack and any bags you want to take up stairs feel free, pop then in one of the spare rooms. Spence show Stella, she gestured to upstairs and I will pour you some drinks for when you come back down.

"Thanks grace, will be two minutes, Spence replied as he started to climb the stairs."

"Wow," Stella said behind Spence "when you said you stayed over I thought on the sofa or something not put up in bedrooms as well, grace house is gorgeous."

"I know, it's like coming home like back to the family home and there's a choice of four bedrooms, well three really excluding Grace's room. But wait till you try the food Stella you'll never want to leave."

"Is there anything Grace is not capable of?" eve smiled behind them

"Shit! "Spencer exclaimed whizzing round to face a smiling eve

"Hi guys!"

Bloody hell eve, where did you come from?

"I just got here grace said I would find you up here, Erm where do I put these." eve held up both hands one containing a bag of carefully wrapped presents and the other with her clothes for the weekend.

"We have just put or stuff in one room thought we could sort sleep arrangements out later" Stella pointed to the room containing their bags."

"Cool" eve said as she dropped the two bags on one of grace beds."Ready for that drink now?" she looked at the pair of them as they smiled

"Yeah come on, let's get down there and see what grace has been up too."

All three of them bounced down the stairs and went in search of grace, it wasn't long before they found her in the kitchen ,a glass of wine stood on the table for Stella while next to it two bottles of beer one for eve the other for Spence .

"You know us to well eve called over to grace as she picked up her drink, Are you ok over there?"

"Yeah just this door ...it...seems...to be sticking, where the hell is Boyd when you need him."

"Spence" Stella nudged him to help grace who was trying to open the French doors from her kitchen which opened up into her rather large living room.

"Come here" Spence said moving towards grace "let me."

"I haven't opened them in ages now this one wont budge" she pointed to one of the doors

"Spence pulled the door where a rather loud clicking noise was heard; there we go Spence said smiling just needed some muscle showing off his strength a little."

The girls just stood back and laughed at Spencer display in front of them showing off his arm muscles.

Where is Boyd? Eve asked as the laughter died down

"Said he had to pick up some things and would be round later , that's code for he has left his Christmas shopping to the last minute as usually." grace replied

The door bell rang."Maybe that's him, I'll get it, make yourselves at home grace called back down the hallway as she walked towards the front door."

"Hi, I was just about to send a search party out for you." grace stated to Boyd as he stood standing on her front door step taking in her beautiful figure."

With a cheeky grin he replied "no need I'm here now, just had to get something"

"Why do men leave there Christmas shopping to the last minute?"

"Who said anything about Christmas shopping?" his facial expression confused

"Well I thought, I thought you had gone out for presents what else would you be buying this late on Christmas Eve."

"Ah, well Dr Foley, I went to pick up a very special surprise?"

"Which was?"

Boyd pointed to his car parked on the drive.

"The car? What have you had done to it, it looks the same peter."

"Go and look inside"

Grace looked at him confused not sure at first if to make a move or not but slowly walked out onto her driveway towards Boyd's Audi. As Grace got closer the passenger door opened and grace recognized the person instantly, she began to run until they were in her arms.

"Oh, my god Frankie!" Grace greeted the young woman with a hug "I thought you couldn't make it."

"I…well I couldn't until Boyd offered to pick me up from where I was lecturing."

Grace turned and walked back to the house linking arms with Frankie

"You did this …that's why you went out so early." grace looked surprised at Boyd

"Yeah…I heard you on the phone; the other day in your office I knew you wanted everyone here so I persuaded Frankie that I would pick her and drive her down here."

"Oh, peter you never fail to surprised me. Thank you." she whispered as they all entered the house.

As soon as they entered the house laughter could be heard from the living room .grace, Frankie and Boyd entered:

"Frankie!" Spence was first to move enveloping her into a bear hug

"Easy Spence, I need to breathe remember" she said giggling

"Sorry, it's been so long, how are you?"

"I'm well thank you, busy as ever "

"Oh, Frankie this is Stella are knew D.C."Grace introduced them

"Hi," Frankie went over to her shaking her hand and then gave her a hug "I've heard a lot about you"

"Good I hope" Stella asked

"Of course .and you can tell me later what Spence has been getting up to." they both laughed

"And this is Eve, grace point out she our…,"

"Forensic scientist, I know, we worked together before, in a research lab a few years before I started with the unit actually .how are you eve?"

"I'm good thanks"

"So how did you end up with this lot Frankie bluntly pointed out?"

"It's a long story, but when the call came I had heard about how successful the team was and wanted to give it ago I've been with them ever since."

"I know the feeling, for some reason whatever you do, where ever you go, you never escape, and look I'm still coming back."

Spence walked back into the living room and announced more drinks, so everyone took and seat and began to catch up with one other .Spence and Frankie talked over old times and fed Stella and eve with lots of interesting stories from different cases they had work on.

Boyd had sat in the arm chair and watch over the three of them talking excitedly and laughing together .He smiled as they all gelled together so well.

Then grace called "foods ready "placing the last of the hot dishes onto the table. All four youngsters had jumped at that point , heading for the kitchen Boyd had never seen them move so fast as the hovered around the glorious food grace had made .Boyd followed behind ,placing his hand on the small of grace's back he leant in and playfully stated "you spoil them, you know."

She felt her stomach flip with butterflies, butterflies due to the lightest touch by Boyd but pushed them to the back of her mind.

"Well someone has too." She replied. "Now come on let's get some of that food before it all gone."

After eating and drinking way to much as usual the girls had stayed in the kitchen as they offered to help Grace dress the turkey for tomorrow's lunch. The Boys had wondered into the living room taking the beer crate with them and had started to play cards ,but after the fifth time of Spence loosing he had sworn never to play against Boyd again ,so the two of them settled for catching up with the footie they had missed because of work. So they now both sat stretch out on the sofa watching grace's T.V.

"Its gone quiet, do you think there alright?" Stella asked

"It means Spence has filed for defeat ,happens every time just not so early usually" Frankie said with a smile remembering back to every-time they played cards Spence would accuse Boyd of cheating, Boyd would of course protest it and then if the cards didn't get thrown all over the place, Spence would have a little sulk, trying to work out how Boyd had beaten him for the hundredth time, until grace would change the subject and move them onto something else.

After finishing up in the kitchen Stella, Eve and Frankie had gone up stairs to collect the gifts they had wrapped to be placed under the tree ready for tomorrow.

Eve laughed as they enter back into the living room to find Boyd and Spence fast asleep on grace's sofa together next to each other .they had been sitting next to each other but somehow Spence head now was resting on Boyd shoulder .Boyd's seem to be sleeping in a sitting position head against the back of the sofa and a packet of crisp that had obviously been in his hand were now slowly slipping due to his loose grip.

Stella and Frankie had followed looking at the sight before them .Frankie had been the one to collect the evidence taking out her camera and photographing the two of them.

"There we go girls; look at the happy couple, we can use this when we really need it."

Frankie showed the other two her handy work and they all fell about laughing ,which woke Boyd with a jump, making Spence hit his head and the crisps that had been in Boyd's hand ,had flew up with the sudden jump and the scattered over the carpet.

"Shit!" he declared sending the three girls into more giggles as he cleared up the discarded crisps.

"What's going on?" grace asked from the entrance as she watched Boyd pickup the last of the crisps.

"I don't know Grace, maybe you'd like to ask these three." he pointed in the direction of Stella, Frankie and Eve .Who were in fits of giggles by now.

Grace just looked over at the girls she knew they must be up to something, Stella was beetroot from laughing so much and eve was nearly crying.

"What is it? Have I got something stuck to my head?" Boyd asked them as he went to sit back down

"No…its better…than that!" Frankie said between laughing

"Grace what have you given these three? There like a bunch of teenagers!"

"Nothing Boyd"

"Umm to much of your red wine I think"

"No it's better than that look" Frankie handed grace the camera which showed Boyd and Spence asleep

"Oh, Boyd" grace said looking at him with a smile trying not to laugh

"What, give that thing here " Boyd when to grab the camera as grace darted into the kitchen and round the table, everyone followed.

"Grace, quick here" Frankie called for her to throw the camera, but Spence had been to quick picking Frankie up and playfully moving her out of the way.

Grace had stood behind the dining table as Boyd approached trying to find a way out Stella had gone to Frankie's rescue to stop Spence who was now tickling her ,eve was her only hope but she need to get past Boyd first .

"Come on grace, show me what you've hiding. "

Grace knew it was now or never he was so close, in arms reach of her she would have to play her best card to get out of this spot.

"Ok "she simply said making everyone else stop in the room and turn to her thinking they'd heard right

"Arrg, grace that's not fair "Frankie moaned

Grace just raised her eyebrow. Then a few seconds later she step forward. Boyd's and her own body nearly touching. she leant right into him and when on tiptoe to whisper in his ear .Boyd was already thrown off course by graces body that was nearly flush to his , camera forgotten he just wanted to hold grace but the others were watching .Then she whispered in his ear " I could show you what I'm hiding Boyd, but then again maybe It will wait till later." Boyd eyes shot wide, did he just here right. No Grace and he were just friends. Grace knew she was taking a risk but it had worked Boyd had frozen to the spot.

"Here, catch!" she threw the camera to eve, who had caught it.

"Got ya" she nudged him

As she had thrown the camera to eve Boyd had realized she'd played tactically, he should have known grace was always one step ahead.

"Grace…That's it!"Boyd yelled continuing the chase, as all hell let lose again Stella, Frankie and Eve ran screaming through into the hall and upstairs as Spence chased after them.

Grace went to move with them and she had taken two steps when Boyd arms had grabbed her round her middle.

She had gasped at the sudden closeness

He spun her round to face him and walked ever closer backing her up against the kitchen wall, they could hear the kids running up the stairs.

"Boyd ?"

"That was a dirty way to play ."

Boyd picked her up into a fireman's lift as she screamed to be put down, he walked into the living room lightly tapping her on the bum and then dropped her onto the sofa where her lent in close to her staring at her eyes "Two can play at that game." He leant ever closer testing the water, Grace tried to keep her breathing under control until it got the better of her

"alright, get off me and I'll tell you what's on the camera."

"Good" he smiled knowing the effect he had on her ,adjusting himself so he know sat next to her.

"Frankie's got …."

She was interrupted by Spence running in showing Boyd the incriminating evidence. Boyd looked at the picture

"Well I'm never falling asleep with you around Spence." Boyd laughed at what he saw no wonder the girl wanted to keep this."

A while later ,everyone had calmed down, the TV had gone back on and now Stella, Eve, Frankie all sat huddled on grace's sofa together while Spence took the arm chair leaving Boyd sat in the loveseat. Grace wandered back in after getting another drink and told Boyd to move up allowing room for her to sit down .This was not un-noticed by the team but they kept quiet, all thinking the same thing. when were they both going to see they should be in a relationship.

After watching some horror film the boys had chosen, Stella was sat cuddling one of Grace's cushions. Frankie and eve had been enthralled by the murders, full of blood and gore, Spence was looking kind of sick but that could have just been down to the amount he had eaten and Grace had edged ever closer to Boyd curling herself up next to him.

Frankie and eve not bothered by the film in the slightest had been the first to move declaring time for bed .Stella and eve had agreed to share the first room, leaving Frankie and Spence sharing the second at the front of the house and Boyd at the back of the house in the third room, which was opposite Grace's room.

Stella moved next practically running after Eve not wanting to be left alone .Then grace followed leaving the Spence and Boyd to chat.

Once Grace had changed into her night wear and wrapped her warm dressing gown around her she quickly carried the presents downstairs before the girls would see. On entering the living room Spence was just exiting "night grace."

"Night" she called as Spence passed her.

She found Boyd still in the same position "will you help me with these she pointed to two bags full of presents for the team."

"Yeah, pass a bag here .I'll start putting them under the tree." Boyd looked at the amount of presents when they had finished

"anyone would think we got a bunch of five year old upstairs with the amount that's under here."

"Well…. She sighed if you can't go all out on Christmas when can you."

"That sounded slightly defeated that tone grace."

"Umm"

She said coming to sit next to him

"What's wrong, something I said?" Boyd asked

"No, it's…..nothing its silly really."

"What is?" he asked now confused

"Mel" was all she said and all that was needed to be said

"I know" he replied rubbing her shoulder for comfort .They sat there for a while just watching the lights from the tree dance across the room.

"We will never forget her though." grace said quietly

"No of course not"

Boyd wrapped an arm round her "thank you."

"For what?" she asked

"This" he gestured to the present and food,"for letting us stay and the team come together again."

She smiled at that "you're welcome."

"Come on, bed" Boyd was the first to move.

"What, I'm not coming to bed with you, Grace looked at him shocked"

"Well I didn't expect you too." Boyd smile noticing he caught grace off guard, "but Gracie you may need some sleep ready for tomorrow."

"Oh, yes …well…" she blushed with embarrassment and noticed he used her pet name, which he hadn't used in years.

"Come on" he held out a hand to help her up.

"Thanks, I'll just lock up."

"If you give me the keys I'll do it for you"

"What so I don't have to listen to you checking the windows and doors when you think were all asleep."

"Grace"

"Here" she handed him the keys "night Boyd"

"Night, Grace"

**Notes: to be continued...hope you have enjoyed so far thanks again to all the support i've had ,i will try and update soon .sar x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the end chapter especially for Sharon Anne Bell, I promise to write a new Fic again soon. I just need to jog the old ideas part of my brain. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story and for all your lovely comments. **

**As I said in the beginning it was a small Idea with just a starting point and I was totally unsure where it was going to led me .so I have ended up here but I'm glad I've managed to wrap it all up for you in this last chapter .Hope you x **

**Chapter two: Christmas day **

Grace had woken the following morning to the sound of laughter and screaming as her eyes opened and her mind register that it was Christmas day .she tried to process the sounds …it sounded like a bunch of children out playing but it didn't seem right, she was confused.

Quickly grabbing her dressing gown and wrapping it round here she looked out of her bedroom window where the noise seemed to be coming from and was shocked at the sight in front of her eyes.

Overnight it seemed it had snowed rather heavily in fact and now Frankie, Spence ,Stella ,Eve and surprisingly Boyd were all out in the snow ,throwing snowballs at one another and generally messing around .Grace notice that there was a half made snowman in the middle of her lawn and laughed to herself as she saw Frankie still in her p-jammas and wearing a hat to covering her ears which was a sight in itself but Frankie caught unaware by Spence who had just stuffed a load of snow down her back led the young girl to scream in horror ,grace had just laughed watching from a distance .Grace also registered that Spence and Frankie seemed a lot closer since last night, did they have feeling for one another or was she just over analyzing things .She pushed that thought to the back of her mind –it would keep for a later date she thought to herself as she looked out of the window catching sight of Boyd who seemed to have been attacked by the other two girls as his coat was full of wet patches all over.

Grace moved away from the window and grabbed a pair of jeans and a baggy jumper and quickly got dressed. She knew someone was going to have to be the sensible one and play the parent .they would have to come in soon or they would all be ill especially as they were inappropriately dressed.

As she walked down the stairs she could feel cold air, which was strange and she felt the comings of a headache .She followed down the hallway which led to the kitchen and the back of the house to the garden and as she open the kitchen door she screamed so loud not expecting to feel the full force of a freezing snowball hit her right in the face.

The snowball Spence had thrown from outside was aimed for Boyd, but Boyd had quickly took shelter inside the kitchen in front of the door teasing Spence .Boyd had been quick enough to react as he ducked out of the way of Spencer onslaught, no one had notice grace as she had just enter the kitchen and Spence snowball whizzed through the kitchen and hit her, it was all bad timing. For Spence he didn't have time to warn grace as his snowball hit her smack in the face.

Boyd jump and turn immediately as grace's screamed.

'Grace' was all he could say

He heard Spence swear and the others just froze.

'Are you ok?' he asked trying to sound sincere and not laugh at the same time

'Who the hell threw that Boyd!' grace asked as she stood freezing

He didn't have to answer as he turn round to look at Spence, the girls outside were already pointing at him

'I'm so sorry grace' Spencer mumbled 'it was meant for Boyd'

'I can see that, as she took in his shocked face.' and began to laugh, Spence looked so worried like a naughty school child send to the headmaster office."It's alright Eve's going to get you anyway if you don't move now."

Spence turned round to look at eve she wasn't armed with anything so why was grace telling him to move then he felt it right on the back of his neck.

As Spence had turn to see Eve , at the same time Grace had quickly scooped up some snow by the back door and threw it at Spencer's back while he was turned

"Shit "Spencer jumped as the cold wet snow hit him and spinning back round to see who had thrown it.

Boyd had chuckled "don't mess with her Spence" Boyd had said as he looked over to grace

Grace just stood smiling at him "next time I be putting it down your trousers if you hit me or my house" grace said jokingly If you're going to mess around like a bunch of 5years go outside and do it. she pushed Boyd back outside

"Yes mum" Spencer Frankie Stella and eve chorused

"Why am I getting thrown outside as well?"Boyd asked Grace

"Because they need someone to watch over them and because Mr. .Boyd I do believe I just took a snowball in the face for you "

"Yes, but grace" Boyd moaned "it's getting cold"

"Well go and finish eve's snowman and then I will make you all a hot chocolate and then you can come in and drink it and get changed into some warm clothes."

"Deal, but make it quick. I'm freezing my balls off here."

"Is that literally Boyd?" grace asked as she looked down

"Grace…."

Grace had called them all inside after making mugs of hot chocolate for them all .They all had huddled round grace dining table and drank the warm liquid .

"I'm freezing "

"You know Frankie wearing you p-jammas outside when it's snowing is not advisable" grace said looking at the young woman who looked soaked

"Well I know that now "Frankie replied with her teeth chattering "I need a warm bath"

"Well, as soon as I'm done drinking this I'll run you one ok? "Grace told her rubbing her back to get some warmth into the girl

"Thanks" Frankie smiled

"what am I going to do with you lot " grace said as she looked around the group ,who looked like they just walked in from the school playground after having way to much fun and were now soaked and tired .

Spence, Stella and eve went to get changed into some fresh clothes, while Frankie took a bath. Grace had just gathered together everyone's wet clothes in a basket ready to be washed when she sat down on her bed and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Hi" Boyd said as he opened Grace's bedroom door "can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure "

"could I use your shower ,her looked towards grace's en-suite it just …he looked down at his feet I'm freezing cold and wet and Frankie is not moving out of that tub ,something to do with she'd forgotten how big and relaxing your bath was."

Grace laughed at Frankie comment about her bath tub but she was right

"of course, you know how it works, go on"

While Boyd showered in her en-suite grace quickly changed into a soft cream jumper and skinny jeans

When Boyd emerged from the bathroom he was fully dressed wearing a shirt and trousers.

"Are u ok?" He looked over at grace who was curled up in the middle of her bed looking pale.

"Yeah, I just feel a bit ill."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Boyd asked slightly worried

"No, we've got presents to open Boyd and a turkey to eat, let's get downstairs, I'll be fine, probably just need something to eat "

"Ok "he replied reminding himself to keep an eye on her.

As grace and Boyd walked in to the living room they found everyone dressed and out of there wet clothes waiting for them.

"Present time, I think" Frankie said taking over as she handed out her presents .Spence dived in like a child searching under the tree for his as Eve sat back in grace's arm chair and relaxed waiting for everyone else to finish and Stella fought for space with Spence .

Boyd and grace in the mean time sat together on the sofa amongst the busy-ness of the four kids who eagerly opened there presents .every-now and again one of the kids would pass them a present to open as they went along.

In the end Spence had ended up with games and gadgets ,eve had mainly books and had already started to read one as she sat in the armchair .Frankie had an assortment of books and wine while Stella had received girly items like a handmade scarf, some perfume ,chocolates and bubble bath.

Boyd had ended up with quite a few bottles of whiskey and extremely rare bottle of wine grace had given to him ,which he knew hadn't come cheap .Spence had given him a brand new gadget which was a Bluetooth watch.

Grace had received a framed photo from Frankie that pictured Frankie, Mel, Spence, Boyd and herself together. She too had quite a collection of wine and Stella and eve had treated her to a day at a spa.

Grace had managed to get through lunch but was feeling a little under the weather; the rest of them had stuffed their faces at lunch and drank way too much wine. The team had now collapsed over Grace's sitting room. Boyd sat one end of the sofa half a sleep with his arm around grace who was curled up and leaning her head on his chest, trying to stop the feelings of being sick .Stella took up the rest of the room on the sofa stretch out asleep. Eve sat on the floor crossed legged reading her book from this morning that she had nearly finished while Spence slept in the love seat and Frankie watched the TV from the armchair.

"Boyd was woken when grace got up to move, as she left the room."

"Is grace ok?" Frankie asked

"I'm just going to find out" Boyd replied as he got out of the chair and headed after Grace

Boyd enter the hall listening for a sound to detect where grace had gone and it was then he heard it .Running up the stairs he found grace in the bathroom being sick .

After grace had finished being sick, she leant back against the cold tiles. Boyd had fetched a glass of water and a cloth to wipe her face.

"How you feeling now?" he asked as he took in her pail complexion

"Sick and cold"

Without saying another word Boyd lifted her, carrying grace into her bedroom and carefully placing her on the bed.

As grace pulled the duvet over her Boyd spoke "do you want me to get a doctor?"

"No" was Grace's weak reply "it probably just a bug, I'm sorry"

"hey, you don't need to be sorry" he told her as he took hold of her hand "if your ill there's not much you can do about it ,Just get better soon .I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

*********cut to living room downstairs**********

"Is she ok?" Frankie asked as soon as Boyd walked through the door

"I think she will be, seems like she has caught a bug or something maybe flu."

"Poor grace"

"I know"

"Me and Eve can clear the rest of the things away in the kitchen, so it's tidy for the morning the last thing grace will want to do is clean that lot."

"Thanks, I'm going to leave these two here " Boyd pointed to the sleeping forms of Stella and Spence " will one of you tell them not to disturb grace in the morning if I'm not up before hand"

"Of course replied eve "

"after the girls had gone up to bed ,Boyd sat in the kitchen thinking about how much he had enjoyed this weekend ,being around the team and back at Grace's felt right ,but he was also juggling other emotions he felt for grace ,there had never been a good time to tell how he really felt. He knew they had a connection but the question was, were grace's feeling the same as his? And was now the right time? Drinking the last of his whisky from the glass he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and went to lock up the house.

Boyd checked in on Grace who seemed to be fast asleep and carried on to his own room .It was around 2am that he heard a wrenching noise climbed out of bed and walked toward the bathroom where he meet grace who had just thrown up ,she was sitting on the bathroom floor leaning against the wall .

"You ok?"

Grace looked up at him and made an incoherent sound

"Come on let's get you back to bed "Boyd said as he lifted her to her feet taking most of her weight "

"I feel so ill, peter."

"I know, you don't look great, let's get you back to bed so you can sleep. I'll get you some painkillers."

Boyd helped grace back into bed and gave her the painkillers to take "just get some rest, I'll be in the next room. " He told he as he was about to leave.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay?"

"Stay?" Boyd was shocked she asked him to stay .As he thought it over in his mind grace voice drifted in

"please" and that was it, every-time she said please he couldn't say no .so silently he climbed into the other side of the bed lying next to her .It was then her noticed she was shivering and he took a risk , spooned her body but grace hadn't move away if anything she relaxed at his touch rubbing his had up and down her arm to generate some warmth back into her. Finally she had stop shivering and fallen asleep and Boyd had laid his arm protectively over her stomach. "Get better soon" he whispered into the air before he allowed himself to drift back into sleep.

*********Boxing day ***********

Boyd woke early the next morning to find grace still fast asleep in his arms. As he moved out of the bed grace protested ,moving to where he had slept but stayed asleep. As he walked down the stairs he thought about seeing if the others were up when he open the kitchen door to go and make some coffee to wake himself up he found four faces looking up at him as if they were waiting for something.

"What?" he asked tired as he had a disturbed sleep.

"How's grace?" they all asked

"Asleep, and I would like to leave her that way, she was sick again last night."

"Can't we even make her some breakfast ?" Stella asked feeling useless

"We could make something light for her to eat, or maybe just a cup of tea "Eve chipped in.

"Ok, something easy on the stomach" Boyd replied as he stirred his coffee

So the kids set to work on making grace's tea and somehow the team had decided dry cracker were the best option for an upset tummy. They placed it all on a tray and asked Boyd if they could go up and give it to her

"What all four of you? It only takes one to carry the tray!" Boyd had stated but the kids had insisted, they all cared dearly about grace and wanted to check she would be ok

"Five minutes, max, then we are leaving her to rest, its boxing and we he pointed around the group have a ton load food, board games to play and Christmas TV to watch."

"Yes, sir" the group chorused

"Good" Boyd replied with a smile, looking after the kids wasn't going to be so bad after all he thought.

The troop had return once they had checked on grace and gave Boyd the update that grace seemed full of a cold as they all gathered round the table to commence gaming. Around lunch time Boyd had checked on her again taking her a mug of tea to drink and a jug of water ,she looked a little more awake but still wanted to sleep. So Boyd had left her to rest and went down stair to the other.

The day had been strange the team had gone about their daily business quiet relaxed in grace house but quiet without grace's warmth and bubbly atmosphere. It was early evening when the team sat down in the living room with a glass of wine each and turned on the TV. The door had not long after that opened to reveal a tired looking grace wrapped in a warm dressing gown.

"Grace what are you doing up?" eve was the first to up to show her concern.

" I can't sleep ,for the last 20mins I've been tossing and turning, I just needed to get up" she replied groggy.

"I'll make you a cup of tea, Spence got up to go and get the offered drink."

"How are you feeling?"Boyd asked from his seated position on the sofa

"well I've stopped feeling sick, I'm just bunged up with this cold and sore throat she told him as she came to sit next to him lifting his arm so she could cuddle in next to him.

"I'm sorry for spoiling your day" she said to everyone as she got comfortable next to him

Boyd had been took back by the sudden shift in their relationship ,grace had made point of moving his arm to cuddle in next him and he was still taking that in as he processed why she was saying sorry .

"Its fine "Frankie and Stella had reassured her while Boyd still carried along the same thought pattern

"It doesn't matter does it as long as we are together as a family, that's what the unit is a family isn't it?" Boyd had said

"Thank you and yes I class you lot as family" Grace had nodded in agreement.

"To family then" Spence had raised his glass of wine as he hand grace her mug of tea

"To Family" they all toasted

Later that evening why Eve was outside smoking and the rest of the kids had headed off to bed Boyd and grace were left sitting on the sofa.

Boyd voice suddenly broke the silent "I like this "he said

"What?"

"This ….me and you like this" he gestured to their embraced position

"Umm…it's nice" grace said tired not really wanting to move

"Grace I'm being serious, I'm trying to say…..that ….well…"he rubbed his freehand across his face finding it hard to say the words he really wanted to.

"Grace sat up realizing he was being serious."

"I've…never found the …rite time…..err…..look grace I just going to do this once and if I'm totally out of line you can tell me to piss off"

Grace looked slightly confused at what he had just said but before she had a change to say anything Peter Boyd's lips had touch hers sending shivers down her body. As they pulled away he lent his head against her forehead and whispered "was I totally out of line grace"

"You really can't read women can you? But I am flatter you still find me attractive even when I'm ill Boyd, you must have it bad "

"Grace" he moaned

"Sorry, if it helps, I love you too." she whispered back and then kissed him to confirm it.

Boyd had smiled and pulled her closer holding her "I do love you Grace I just didn't know how to say it."

"I've known that for a long time peter, now are you going to take me to bed please?"

_**The End x **_


End file.
